Mobile emission emitting objects, such as vehicles, ships, and aircrafts, and non-mobile emission emitting objects, such as chimneys of factories like power plants, oil refineries and so on often release harmful gases, such as oxysulfides, oxynitrides, carbon monoxides and hydrocarbons, etc, thereby causing haze, greenhouse effect, acid rain and/or damage to the atmospheric ozone layer, and endangering the global environment and human health. Therefore, it is necessary to trace and monitor the emissions that the objects emit, in particular, in populous cities.
At present, sampling technology is usually adopted in emission monitoring and detection, carried out mainly by professional staff at stationary monitoring stations or directly near the emitting objects. It also begins to come into existence that a detection device and an analysis device are arranged inside the emitting objects for continuous detection. However, on-board tracing and detection have not yet taken shape owing to the problems of technology, cost and the like. For example, according to the provision of the International Maritime Organization, when a ship approaches a port or a dock, a fuel used during an oceangoing voyage is required to be replaced with a fuel having a much lower sulfur content, and the sulfur contents between the two fuels generally differ for ten times or so. If the provision is to be executed, it is required to detect a single ship when the ship approaches the port or dock. According to the detection technology that can be provided currently, a method of boarding sampling detection is mainly adopted. A random inspection method is usually adopted due to the problems of cost and technology of boarding detection, and it is required that each of the docked shipowners should regularly submit bills and documents of the fuels used instead for confirming evaluation and serving as the major basis for random inspection. Such detection method is not only inconvenient and time- and cost-consuming, but also cannot realize real-time detection. Moreover, it is also possible that the shipowners will bribe the inspectors in order not to change for more expensive, high quality fuels, thereby providing false detection reports. Besides, the prior art detection methods are only limited to non-network type analytic calculation and physical detection, and cannot efficiently realize sharing of the individual emission information in a wider range. Furthermore, for example, in accordance with the Hong Kong Shipping and Port Regulations, penalties should be applied to black smoke emission that exceeds certain blackness, which are accomplished at present generally in a way that the supervisors identify and compare color cards through human eyes. However, such method is time- and labor-consuming and subjective, hence is not suitable for long-term tracing and detection of all the ships.
Therefore, it is very necessary to develop a new detection system and method, thereby efficiently tracing and detecting emissions that an object emits.